


Мандариновый апокалипсис

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Вбоквел к «Трухе». Алекс и Джей пытаются найти себе развлечение и не погибнуть от тоски.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Мандариновый апокалипсис

**Author's Note:**

> На 15 лет фанфикса. Блюдо – мандарины «уншиу» и крепкий алкогольный пунш.  
> Саундтрек: www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Bpj0vydr7A  
> Бета: хочется жить (fanfics.me/user219670)

Возможно, сыграл не самый удачный вариант развития событий и лучше было осесть в каком-нибудь подземном городе в бывшей Канаде, найти себе девушку и попробовать создать обычную семью, но Алекс принял приглашение Джея и остался с ним в его доме, когда понял, что сделать уже ничего нельзя. Ожидал конец света — то время, когда бывший наниматель Джея, Джозеф Мэтт, запустит на Землю смертоносные ракеты.  
Несмотря на опасения Алекса, их жизнь плавно текла своим чередом и пока не наскучила настолько, чтобы пожалеть о принятом решении. Было уютно и легко. Как и обещал Джей, они выбирались на экскурсии, хотя от вылазок было мало толка, больше песка в ботинки забивалось, чем в памяти оставалось что-то о достопримечательностях, но время коротать было приятно. Однажды они катались на найденной в гараже лодке — как же, «Клуб пловцов», и чтобы в нём не нашлось спасательного судна. И трахались, много и со вкусом, пробовали разные позиции и места, чтобы не наскучило однообразие. Собственно, ничего не вызывало опасений и все шло по плану. Мир не начал перерождаться, температура все так же скакала от невероятной жары днем до ледяного холода ночью, люди, улетевшие в космос во времена Переселения — не возвращались, а план Мэтта — взорвать Землю для обновления — воплощался в жизнь. Странные события, выбивающиеся из общей картины размеренности, начали настораживать. Но как свойственно интуиции Алекса — не сразу.  
Алекс начал подозревать Джея на вторую неделю. Нет, до этого он тоже замечал что-то неладное, но старался не зацикливаться и абстрагироваться. Серьезно он начал задумываться, когда Джей, исчезнув перед этим на пару дней, вволок в их первое большое помещение два шелестящих свёртка, завернутых в плотный и непрозрачный полиэтилен, и запретил смотреть, что там находится. Алекс пытался высмотреть столь скрываемый объект, но на следующий день Джей перепрятал его в другое место, которое Алекс сколько бы ни искал, не мог найти. Дом Джей знал лучше, да и конспирироваться умел, в отличие от Алекса, который и глобальное перед своим носом увидеть не мог. Ещё пару раз Джей исчезал в неизвестном направлении; Алекс переживал, дёргался бессмысленно, но выведать ничего не получалось, а наемник всегда возвращался домой.   
* * *  
Сегодня у Джея было весьма увлекательное занятие. Алекс уже подумал, что тот сошел с ума или опять роет могилу. Но на могилу периметр ямы мало смахивал, забитые колышки и натянутая между ними нитка вообще отбросила эту идею, слишком большой периметр. Лопата входила в шуршащий песок размеренно и неторопливо, постепенно добавляла ширины. Но глубина оставалась маленькой, примерно на два фута, не более.  
— Что делаешь? — подкрался Алекс сзади и ухватил наемника за худые бока... совсем как-то исхудал, несмотря даже на то, что уже выздоровел.  
— Яму рою, — ответил Джей и даже не дрогнул, повел бедрами, сбрасывая руки Алекса.   
— Не мне, случаем? Кажется, ты что-то задумал; ещё немного, и я подумаю, что это какой-то новый заговор.  
— Конечно, тебе рою. Даже нам. Немного терпения, и ты все узнаешь, — таинственно сказал Джей без тени улыбки на лице. — Всему свое время.  
От его слов что-то расхотелось узнавать о задумке, даже мысль о повернутых мозгах стала ближе. Алекс на всякий случай потёр глаза и поморгал несколько раз, задрал рукав куртки и больно себя ущипнул. Может, у него крыша едет? Но морок не развеивался, ничего не исчезало, Джей копал.  
— Эм. Ладно. Но я не хочу пока умирать, — предупредил Алекс на всякий случай, одернул рукав и скрылся в доме. Был вечер, солнце уже опустилось за горизонт, и не хотелось мёрзнуть больше, чем нужно, когда есть возможность спрятаться. Он напоследок увидел лишь кривую ухмылку на лице наемника. Джей всегда был странным, так что нужно было смириться и надеяться, что у него просто зачесались руки от ничегонеделания.  
* * *  
— Езжай в Квебек, там, как обычно, посылка с припасами. Надеюсь, за сутки смотаешься? — отправил его Джей в путь на третью странную неделю. — Я уже мотался, хочу выспаться.  
— Да ты только и делаешь, что спишь да копаешь, — буркнул себе под нос Алекс, но начал послушно собираться. От секса Джей тоже увиливал, валился на лежанку, демонстративно отворачивался и вырубался. Правая рука покрывалась мозолями быстрее, чем надеялся Алекс. Обещал же трахаться, когда Алекс согласился с ним остаться. Обманул? Но вначале ж было круто.  
— Ты сказал что-то? — переспросил громко Джей, выходя из ванной. Побрился, умылся, с утра сверкал бодростью. Рот наполнился слюной, захотелось его поцеловать, вылизать, распробовать отголоски зубной пасты, перекрывающие вкус Джея.  
Алекс шагнул вперёд, пытаясь исполнить свою мечту, и уже подобрался к этим пухлым сладким губам вплотную, когда его одернул Джей. Взялся руками за оба плеча, останавливая и не пуская дальше. Алекс так и замер, вытянув губы трубочкой, поддерживаемый наемником.  
— Езжай, пока ещё светло. Там дорогу песком в ураган занесло, нужен объезд. В прошлый раз еле проехал, — дыхание Джея приласкало лицо, Алекса целомудренно чмокнули в губы и оттолкнули. — Я тебя потом поцелую, долго и куда хочешь. Давай.  
Алекс моргнул по-совиному, чувствуя себя как минимум отвергнутым, как максимум брошенным. Ну чего он? На начальный этап перебросило? Уже не хочет его? Алекс уже начинал злиться, закипал в своем непонимании. Хрен с ним, мудак и в Торонто мудак — рыкнулось от досады само собой. Алекс быстро бросил в рюкзак пару фляг воды и несколько консервов, застегнул на ходу куртку. Потом опомнился и снял ее, вместе с рюкзаком. Грузился он в транспортер, когда солнце уже выползло из-за горизонта, и дышать было нормально, а в футболке — даже тепло.  
Алекс выехал бронетранспортером из гаража еще резче, чем вышел из «Клуба пловцов», еле вписываясь в поворот и вздымая за собой клубы пыли. Бесился, очень. Пыл пришлось поумерить и скорость немного сбросить: он же рисковал угробить отличную машину, которой хватит им с Джеем до конца их жизни. Смешно. Потерпеть около года нужно.  
* * *  
В Квебеке не поменялось ничего. Вернее, внутри города произошло много изменений, но Алекса не пускали внутрь, и он, как обычно, пообщался лишь с сопровождающим груз и несколькими свирепыми охранниками. Разговоры о погоде, и не более. Эпидемия плавно сжирала подземные города, истребляла людей и навевала безысходность. Но оставшееся человечество не теряло надежду, каждый день боролось и пыталось найти лекарство. Жаль, Джозеф Мэтт не делился своими разработками суперсолдата.  
Иногда Алексу казалось, что вот-вот небесную гладь перечеркнет первая атомная взрывчатка, ввинтится в Землю, распахивая смертоносный гриб, запуская взрывную волну, и их с Джеем сметет быстрее, чем он успеет пожить с ним. Алекс боялся не успеть, да просто побыть с Джеем столько, чтобы их начало тошнить друг от друга. А наемник еще и отталкивал — две недели, как чужие.  
Вернулся Алекс быстро, ехал без остановок и отдыха, прокручивал в голове их с Джеем жизнь в «Клубе пловцов», терялся в догадках, что тот задумал. Главное, сначала все начиналось хорошо, навеянный уют заставил осесть надолго, и он чувствовал себя дома с Джеем больше, чем в казармах с одними и теми же людьми, хотя прожил с ними около четырех лет. Прошло больше года, а погребенный наполовину в пески клуб стал в тысячу раз роднее. Стареешь, Алекс. Начинаешь ностальгировать еще больше. Теперь, главное, Джея подловить и не дать затянуть их в новую авантюру, которая разрушит построенный и теплый очаг.  
* * *  
Галлюцинация. Алекс чувствовал себя посреди пустыни, обезумевшим от жажды путником, которому видится оазис. Их дом превратился в мигающую огромную рекламу из прошлого, переливался всеми цветами радуги от многообразия светящихся лампочек в опутывающих все стены люминесцирующих проводах. Глаза пришлось потереть жестче, рискуя выдавить глазные яблоки, настолько все нереально смотрелось.  
Их комната тоже преобразилась. Возле камина возвышалась огромная искусственная елка, наряженная круглыми серебристыми, золотистыми и синими шариками вперемешку с мелкими бусами и мишурой. Она тоже сверкала, мигала мелкими огоньками, скрытой в пушистых ветках гирлянды. По периметру комнаты — на стенах и под потолком — были прилеплены или прибиты гвоздями элементы декора: ангелочки, веночки, колокольчики и снежинки. Алекс боялся даже спросить, что нашло на бывшего наемника, что тот превратился из сурового мужика в милую дамочку, любящую такого рода безделушки. Сама «хозяюшка» тоже преобразилась: помимо стандартной черной одежды из водолазки и штанов на Джее был веселый фартук с Санта Клаусом, а на ногах мягкие тапки в виде оленей с рогами. Он стоял возле их импровизированной плитки на одну конфорку и с увлечением жарил мясо на единственной сковороде. Алекс искренне надеялся, что Джей готовил свинину из Квебека, а не страшных подземных зверушек.  
— Давай, Алекс, проходи в ванную. Ужин скоро будет, — даже не повернулся в его сторону Джей, уже узнавая по шагам. Может, не все потеряно, и он еще не растерял свои навыки наемника. — Потом рассмотришь декорации.  
— Я даже боюсь что-то спрашивать. Тебя в детстве недолюбили, Джей? — не скрывая офигения, спросил Алекс. На ходу сбросил куртку и все-таки решил воспользоваться предложением и пойти помыться. Пыль дороги въелась в волосы и в кожу, наслоилась на липкий пот.   
— Иногда ты бываешь до ужаса проницательным и бестактным! — уже в ванной услышал Алекс голос Джея, который следом добавил: — Там кипяток в бойлере, я поставил рядом ведро, чтобы разбавить воду.  
Мог бы уже не говорить, Алекс уже громко матерился, успел попробовать обжигающую воду голыми стопами, хорошо, что только немного жидкости вылилось из тонкого шланга, не нанеся существенного вреда коже. Был бы праздник, ничего не скажешь. А праздник будет, теперь Алекс не сомневался, этот намек был слишком жирным и очевидным. Настроение плавно подымалось с отметки ноль до ста, пока мыло смывало с тела грязь, а с кухни доносились приятные ароматы.  
* * *  
— Что это? — спросил Алекс, рассматривая маленькое дерево в горшке, всего в пару футов в высоту и с ярко-оранжевыми фруктами. Нос защекотало приятным ароматом.  
— Это, дорогой мой, уншиу. Китайский комнатный мандарин. Подарок от Ричарда из Квебека на Сочельник, — Джей ожидаемо умничал.  
— Ты точно двинулся, сейчас двадцатое июля, — хмыкнул Алекс, но не удержался, примял пальцами мясистый листочек, радуясь, словно ребенок. Зелени он в своей жизни видел крайне мало.  
— Календари врут. Сейчас хоть каждый день можно устраивать праздник. Но если тебе не нравятся Новый год и Рождество, можно отпраздновать День Благодарения или День независимости, который был недавно, четвертого числа. Правда, мишура не в тему.  
— Ты за цацками ездил, что ли? — осенило вдруг Алекса — иногда его мозги начинали работать исправно.  
— Бинго, ты не такой уж тупенький, — рассмеялся Джей и поставил деревце на стол. — Странно, но в апокалипсис гирлянды никому не пригодились, а мне захотелось вспомнить детство.  
— А яма? — решил выспросить все разом Алекс, пытливо вглядываясь в родное лицо.  
— Сюрприз. Температура понизится, сходим — посмотришь, — хитро сверкнул глазами Джей и добавил: — Перекусим, и можно будет посмотреть пару старых фильмов. Я и проектор нашел.   
— Ты нечто. Не ожидал от тебя такого, — повеселел еще больше Алекс, потер радостно руки, усаживаясь на стул и придвигаясь вплотную к столу, предвкушая вкусный ужин.  
— А потом мандарины поедим, — Джей уселся напротив, всем своим видом излучая радость, не хуже ряженой искусственной елки, и поглядывал на мандариновое деревце с каким-то особым трепетом.  
— Их еще и едят? — умиленно удивился Алекс, и Джей заразительно расхохотался.  
* * *  
Они устроились в просторном холле, прямо посередине большой комнаты, сгребая в одну кучу разбросанные стулья и освобождая стену для картинки с проектора. Джей постарался, фильм нашел подходящий — главные герои праздновали Рождество, решали свои бытовые проблемы и развивали романтические отношения. Легкая комедия, Алекс, впрочем, названия не помнил, да и не спросил. Какая разница, когда рядом сидел Джей, а из объемного горшка торчало деревце, стоящее вне ковра и почти между ними.   
Джей первый решил попробовать подарок из Квебека, сорвал спелый оранжевый фрукт с ветки, аккуратно и трепетно, чтобы не повредить растение. Даже на Алекса не смотрел, увлеченно поддел ногтем плотную шкурку и начал очищать плод. В воздух брызнуло мелкими каплями, наполняя комнату приятным ароматом. Алекс знал этот запах, синтетический, конечно, но похожий на ароматизатор в составе многих бытовых средств, напитков и пищевых добавок из прошлого, еще до Переселения. Оригинальный фрукт он видел впервые, чтобы так, на зелёных ветках, да и вообще вживую. Он терялся, на что смотреть и кого рассматривать. Растение привлекало не меньше внимания, чем Джей.  
Долька мандарина мелькнула между полных губ, и Алекс прикипел к этому движению, видел, как Джей немного жмурится, а потом жуёт сочный плод.   
— Попробуешь? — прожевав, спросил Джей, но Алекс его толком не слышал, кивнул на автомате и потянулся пальцами к его рту, оттянул нижнюю губу, наблюдая за дальнейшими действиями наемника. Но тот не взбрыкнул, улыбнулся уголком губ, опаляя жарким дыханием пальцы. Мандариновый запах чудился теперь везде. От разорванной кожуры, от рук и от губ Джея, витал в воздухе фантомными росинками. И Алекс прильнул к наемнику, провалился в запахи-эмоции, спешил получить свой цитрусовый поцелуй и попробовать фрукт через Джея.  
Во рту немного кислило, но все равно было сладко. Возможно, это был Джей, а может быть, и плод, Алексу было все равно, он дорвался, зарылся пальцами в лохматые торчащие волосы, притиснулся настолько близко, насколько возможно, — в неудобном положении полубоком. Он в нетерпении вылизывал податливый рот, мял губы губами и дышал тяжело, словно поцелуй стоил неимоверных усилий. А может, так и было, Алекс пытался сдержаться, чтобы очертя голову не накинуться на Джея. Измучил, сукин сын, своими подготовками к празднику.  
Джей первый принял решение, поменял позу и уложил их на пушистый ковер, сам наваливаясь сверху, умудряясь не разорвать поцелуй и напирая всем телом, разместился между раскинутых ног Алекса. На полу тянуло сквозняком, холодило плечи и голову, а сверху был Джей, горячий как печка; он укрыл собой, как покрывалом, образовывая странный контраст. Алекс потянулся к одежде наемника — плевать на холод, он не даст ему замёрзнуть, — снял узкий свитер рывком, одновременно разрывая поцелуй.   
— Не терпится? — спросил Джей, но в его глазах не было улыбки, она не отразилась на губах. Он тоже был взвинчен, так же терпел, в их мире мало с кем можно было трахнуться. Алекс наивно верил, что Джей с ним не только из-за отсутствия потенциальных партнеров. Ширинка наемника была туго натянута, глаза шальные и его руки, кажется, сновали везде.   
Джей торопливо раздел Алекса, хотя на том и так одежды раз-два и обчелся: футболка, джинсы и трусы полетели в сторону стены с мелькающими кадрами фильма, оседая объемной кучкой. Кожа покрылась мурашками, голую спину защекотал длинный ворс ковра, а Джей лег на него, терся обнаженным телом, раздевшись следом и дополнив гору одежды своими веселыми мягкими тапками. Снова распихнул ноги Алекса в стороны, притерся пахом к вздыбленному члену. Думал о чем-то, по лицу было видно, как в голове складывается конструктор.  
— Дашь мне в попу, Алекс? — спросил Джей, потешаясь над покрасневшим враз Алексом, растянул губы в улыбке. Такой вопрос не должен заставлять робеть, но Алекс смутился. — Или нет? У нас сегодня романтика, в таких случаях нежничают.  
— Тебе не кажется, что поздно уже для таких вопросов?— вытолкнул все же ответ Алекс и нетерпеливо заерзал под Джеем; хотелось невыносимо, ещё больше мечталось, чтобы, наконец, случился долгожданный секс, да он и не был против — всегда же меняются. Но не сегодня.   
У него были другие планы на спонтанный Сочельник. Он сам хотел быть сверху.  
— Да? — нетерпеливо спросил Джей.  
— Нет. Подставляйся, — как впервые, словно время смазалось, его границы истончились.   
— Скажи, — навис над ним Джей и засверкал глазами, поплыл совсем, словно и ожидал от Алекса подобного. Знал же все тайны мира.  
Алекс покраснел ещё больше; ситуация была странной, возбуждение острым, а грязные разговорчики в постели ему никогда не удавались. Скучно стало, если Джей лишь разводит на болтовню... Язык будто прилип к небу, в горле пересохло, но Джей терпеливо ждал.  
— Хорошо. Романтично сказать? Или как обычно? — прочистив горло, спросил Алекс, рассматривал потемневшую зелень глаз и покрасневшие губы. Он решил поддержать правила игры.  
— Как умеешь. Я же не поэт, приму любое, — хмыкнул наемник, задел кончиком носа нос, потерся.  
Алекс выдохнул уже в губы Джею, крепко зажмурившись от стыда и нахлынувшего вожделения, слова слились и путались:  
— Хочу тебя трахнуть, заполнить тебя своим членом, хочу видеть, как ты кончишь подо мной, — стыдно-то как стало, кончики ушей запекло жаром, Алекс так и не открыл глаза, ловя дыхание Джея, и почти пропустил момент, когда настроение наемника резко поменялось. Он уже не сдерживал себя, целовал Алекса везде, где доставал, как и обещал, больше делая для Алекса, чем для себя. Не любил же Джей все эти проявления нежности, но сегодня его перло особенно, словно он и забыл, каким был до их совместной жизни. Размяк и расслабился, доверился Алексу.  
Стало интересно, жгучий стыд отступил, и Алекс заложил руки под голову, сгибая их в локтях, и распахнул глаза, наблюдал за Джеем, смотрел, как тот спускается губами вниз по торсу, теребит соски, выводит узоры на его животе языком, прикусывает кожу, от чего мышцы сами неосознанно сокращались от кусачей ласки. Добрался бы уже до члена, сделал бы, как всегда умел — и где только научился? — до основания и глубоко.   
Пора прекратить игру, терпели уже давно. Алекс намеком повел бедрами, толкнулся эрегированным членом в подбородок Джею. Поторопил словами, сбиваясь на выдохи:  
— Возьми в рот, пожалуйста, хочу, — и Джей послушался, уже не ерничал и не медлил, насадился глоткой, растягивая по стволу губы, и замычал, отправляя вибрацию на ствол. Отдалось в копчик и в яйца, удовольствием прошило вдоль позвоночника, и Алекс дрогнул ягодицами, поддаваясь вверх и до упора. Джей помогал себе рукой, выпускал влажный от слюны член в кулак и опять в глотку. Невыносимо хорошо набирая темп, сжимал стенками горла и пальцами. Риск сорваться оказался слишком велик, Алекс ухватил наемника за плечо, до синяков сжимая пальцы на гладкой коже и пытаясь остановить.  
Джей притормозил, убрал руки от члена и переключился на мошонку; он щекотно проходился языком по шву и яйцам, заставляя поджиматься пальцы на ногах. Алекс оттолкнул Джея, не выдерживая откровенных ласк и решая их оставить на потом, когда первый мандраж пройдет; сам перевернул их, меняя местами и наваливаясь сверху. Внутри тянуло предвкушением, хотелось уже вставить, не растягивая, вколачиваться в подставленную дырку, не сдерживаясь. Но Алекс отодвинул на задний план животные порывы, нырнул Джею между ног и плашмя прошёлся языком от поджатых яиц, по всей длине члена, задевая бугрящиеся венки, цепляя уздечку самим кончиком языка. Джей охнул, и Алекс не сдержал удовлетворенного выдоха, подсунул ладонь под ягодицы, нажимая на тугое кольцо мышц большим пальцем. Плоть поддалась на удивление легко, влажно пропуская палец на всю длину. Алекс удивлённо поднял голову и встретился с хитрым взглядом Джея. Подготовился, вот же. И не сказал.  
— Можешь уже приступать, — облизал губы Джей, не напоказ, естественно, но выглядело отчего-то пошло.  
Алекс ничего не ответил, приподнялся над распластанным по ковру телом, крепко ухватился пальцами за худые бедра, подтягивая ближе к себе и сгибая ноги наемника в коленях. Джей перехватил себя, раскрылся шире, подставляясь. Крышу сорвало окончательно.  
Алекс толкнулся в растянутое отверстие, погрузился медленно и сразу до половины, внимательно вглядываясь в родное лицо. Романтика, сам же сказал, больно делать не хотелось. Джей прикрыл глаза, кажется, даже забыл выдохнуть, но через пару секунд сам спружинил бедрами и принял член до конца одним мягким движением.   
Двигался Алекс уже инстинктивно, отпустил себя окончательно, гладил бедра, живот и грудь Джея под ним, проходился развернутой ладонью по его налитому стволу, но почему-то не сжимал в кулак, неосознанно растягивал удовольствие, трогал везде и сразу, боялся упустить любую эрогенную зону. Джей был красивым, Алекс так притерся к нему, что уже и не замечал. В свете мелькающих кадров из проектора его волосы все так же отливали рыжиной, глаза сверкали зеленью, и он сам казался Алексу диким и неопробованным фруктом, который нужно было трепетно сорвать с ветки и не торопясь распробовать.   
Наемник подмахивал самозабвенно, тонул в собственном удовольствии, чумной и невозможный, раскраснелся весь, покрылся блестящей пленкой пота. Удержаться было тяжело, стало совсем невтерпеж от созерцания и тугого жара вокруг члена. Алекс нагнулся к Джею, сильнее приподымая его бедра и почти складывая его пополам, утягивая в страстный поцелуй, рывками дергая бедрами и вгоняя член на полную длину, все быстрее, сбиваясь с ритма. Гладкий ствол лег в кулак, заставляя Джея подкинуть бедра навстречу неистовым толчкам и сдавленно выдохнуть. Через пару фрикций он излился в ладонь Алекса, и тот догнал его через несколько секунд, кончая глубоко внутри.  
Отпускать Джея не хотелось, двигаться тоже, и Алекс сжимал в руках податливое и расслабленное после оргазма тело, дышал наемнику в шею, наслаждался их маленьким уединением.   
Мандарин после Джея показался еще слаще.   
* * *  
Импровизированный каток получился славным, сделанный на манер древнего рецепта* пунш оказался обжигающим и ядреным. До рассвета оставалось еще пару часов, и Алекс покрепче застегнул куртку, ухватился пальцами за чашку с напитком и зашуршал пересыпающимся под ботинками песком к вырытой пару дней назад яме. Джей наполнил ее водой — и не лень было с озера таскать, — водрузив на дно плотный каркасный бассейн. Теперь резервуар, оплавленный пластиком по бортикам от жаркого солнца, вмещал в себя ледяную корку воды. Даже переступать не пришлось, Алекс стал на лед твердой подошвой, оттолкнулся ногой и выехал на середину. Джей приплыл следом, держал свою чашку в руке и пытался ухватиться за Алекса.   
— И что это за лужа? — вздернул брови вверх Алекс и отпил пунш из емкости, выдохнул в сторону. Джей плеснул рома больше, чем нужно, заменил лимонный сок на мандариновый.  
— Сам ты лужа, — не обиделся наемник, сам уже видел, что для катка маловато места получалось, всего ярдов десять в ширину и длину. Копал квадратом. — Давай с разбега?  
— Вот когда допью, тогда и разбегусь, — Алекс крепко стоял на ногах, но к чашке прикладывался исправно: скоро завертится в голове калейдоскоп, подкосятся конечности. Он рассматривал мигающий в темноте дом, подсвеченного этой иллюминацией улыбающегося Джея и думал, что в любом случае время у них еще есть, да и праздников в Америке много. Потом можно будет праздновать торжества других стран мира, хоть каждый день.

**Author's Note:**

> * Барбадосский ромовый пунш готовится по одному из самых старых рецептов приготовления пуншей из рома. Рецепт его зарифмован: «One of Sour, Two of Sweet, Three of Strong, Four of Weak». Что значит: однa часть лимонного сока, 2 части сахара, 3 части рома (желательно барбадосского), 4 части воды. В напиток добавляется ангостура (вкусо-ароматическая горькая настойка на основе пряностей и горьких трав, Тринидад и Тобаго) и мускатный орех.


End file.
